The Pains of Fire
by theunknownone0
Summary: Nancy's life has officially hit rock bottom. Her beloved Chris Hooker has just broken up with her and she is still powerless. What will it take for Manol to hear her? (Just a short story about Nancy's tough times at school.)


**Note: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to The Craft.**

The Pains of Fire

"Downs, Nancy," A plump woman by the name of Sister Agnes called across the classroom.

A few students snickered and shot furtive glances at a dark haired, goth-looking girl, near the back of the room.

"Look at her," Laura Lizzie whispered, as her posse of bleached blonde barbies erupted into fits of giggles.

Nancy Downs shot them a deathly glare, which caused the three girls to quickly turn away. 'That's right,' she thought to herself, 'turn away like the scared little bitches you are.' She shook her head in disgust. Bleached blonde pieces of shit like Laura Lizzie and her army of skanks made her skin crawl. In fact, 95% of this school's population made her skin crawl, especially Chris Hooker.

'No,' she dug her nails into her palms. She had promised herself she would never think about that jerk ever again.

'But how can you not,' a little voice inside her head said. 'He's so cute. And buff. And you know love that smile. And those dimples. And those broad shoulders. And how hot and sweaty he looks after football practice.' She was about to let out a huge sigh, but caught herself.

'No,' another voice inside her head said. 'He's a jerk. An asshole. A prick. Remember when he dumped you, right after you two...' Nancy shut her eyes tight. So tight she could see the color red.

"Ms. Downs," she heard the stern voice of Sister Agnes ring out.

"What," Nancy snapped. 'Sister Anus,' as Nancy liked to call her behind her back, had it in for her ever since she wore a pentagram to communion, and announced the devil was alive and kicking, and was wearing a habit.

"I'd really appreciate it, if you payed attention in class." The nun placed her hands on her hips; a disapproving scowl shown on her wrinkled face.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "And I'd really appreciate it, if you dropped dead," she muttered to herself.

The nun turned around swiftly. "I'm sorry, what was that Ms. Downs," she looked at Nancy pointedly.

"Nothing Sister," Nancy suppressed a giggle, satisfied by the old wench's expression. "Carry on," she waved her off.

Sister Agnes shot Nancy another pointed look then returned to the lesson.

"What did I tell you," someone a few rows ahead of Nancy whispered.

"I know," a second voice responded.

Nancy tensed. She immediately recognized the second voice.

"What were you thinking," asked the first voice.

"I wasn't," answered Voice Two.

"Gentleman," barked Sister Agnes, "I hate to interrupt your little social gathering, but right now we are in the middle of class."

Nancy snorted. Served them right. Jerks.

"Sorry Sister," said Voice Two.

"Yeah, we'll conduct our little social gatherings in the beginning of 5th period, from now on," said Voice One. A few students snickered.

"Very funny, Mr. Rogers," Sister Agnes set her jaw. "Now... back to the lesson..."

Nancy let out a low groan. 3 weeks until summer vacation seemed like an eternity. She was desperate to get out of this school; out of this life.

"If you concentrate hard on one thing, he will hear you," Lirio said. But Nancy had concentrated hard for over a year now. She was growing tired of waiting. Couldn't Manol see how miserable she was? Couldn't he see how sick and tired she was of being treated like poor white trash; useless, no good, and undeserving of love?

He had the power to change her life. He had the power to make everything better again, just like it was before her mother started drinking and marrying whoever could provide a "roof" over their heads, St. Benedict's Catholic School and its scum-sucking inhabitants, and Chris Hooker and his asshole friends.

She smiled faintly thinking of all the possibilities Manol could provide. 'He would make it all better again,' she thought to herself then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Nancy awoke from her daily nap, the bell which indicated the end of 5th period, echoed throughout the halls.

"Alright," the drone-like voice of Sister Agnes said, as students gathered up their belongings, "your homework is on page 121. I expect you to read and answer all of the questions in complete sentences."

"Great," Nancy rolled her eyes. The old hag would have to assign them homework, when she and her two friends Bonnie Daniels and Rochelle Zimmerman were calling up the corners tonight. _Wasn't this just the cherry on top of a shitty week? _She thought bitterly.

* * *

The second bell rang, as Nancy filed out into the packed hallway.

"Yo Downs," called out Voice One from 5th period. She whirled around and saw Mitt Rogers, Trey Matthews, and - shudder - Voice Two / Chris Hooker beaming at her.

"What," Nancy said as acidly as she could. She couldn't let them think she was intimidated.

"I heard that you're a back door kind of girl. Is it true?" Mitt, Trey, and Chris broke out into raucous laughter, causing a few students to glance in their direction.

It took a moment for Nancy to register what he said. "Wait. What," she shrieked, causing the boys to breakout into hysterics.

The boys exchanged smug looks, then Mitt cleared his throat. "N-nothing, Downs, just run along to class, okay," he said, patting her on the shoulder.

She shot them a seething look. "Whatever," she turned on her heel then marched to her locker.

"Bye, bye, Nancy," Mitt's jeering voice echoed across the hall.

"See ya later, Back Door," Trey bellowed.

Nancy clenched her fists, fighting back tears. Not once had Chris tried to defend her. But what could she expect, he was an asshole.

"Hey, Nancy," said the egg-shell thin voice of Bonnie Daniels.

"Hey," Nancy grunted, not bothering to look up, as she spun the dial on her lock.

"Are you... okay," Bonnie asked cautiously.

"Okay?" Nancy was taken aback a bit. Was it that obvious she felt like shit? "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She regretted the slight crack in her voice.

"Well," Bonnie trailed off.

"Well, what," Nancy finally faced her. "What's wrong?" She noticed the sullen look on her friend's face.

Bonnie shook her head. "I-"

"It's Chris," Rochelle Zimmerman cut-in, sidling next to Bonnie. "He's been going around the whole school saying that you..." She trailed off this time.

"What? That I what," Nancy pressed.

The two girls exchanged mournful looks, then Rochelle spoke up.

"That... you two... you know... and you were," she lowered her voice, "the lousiest girl he's ever slept with."

"He also said that you were a slut," Bonnie added in a voice that was barely audible than a whisper.

Nancy slammed her locker with such force, the adjacent lockers shook. That lying sack of shit! How dare he spread such rumors about her! How dare he humiliate her!

"Uh, Nancy," Rochelle tentatively placed a hand on friend's shaking shoulder, "I think we should get going now, or else we're gonna be late for class."

'WHO CARES,' Nancy wanted to shout, but instead focused her attention across the hall.

Chris was grinning at her, as if she were the most amusing thing in the world. He blew her a kiss then mouthed, 'Now we're even.'

She stood glued to the floor. Every part of her wanted to go over there and punch him in the face, but she couldn't. She _wouldn't_. She refused to let him get to her. So when she felt a single tear drip onto her pale skin, she quickly wiped it off then mouthed back, 'We'll see about that.'

The sly grin on his face immediately dropped, which made her feel slightly better. In a matter of time, she wouldn't have to worry about brainless football dicks like Chris, spreading rumors about her. She would have Manol on her side, and he would make everything in her shitty life halfway decent - as if it ever was.

With that, she shot Chris her signature Cheshire Cat grin, then sauntered off to Biology with Bonnie and Rochelle.

'Oh, yes,' she thought to herself, 'she would have the last laugh.'


End file.
